Nekoto Toriyaki
|birthday=May 11th |age=16 |gender=Male |height=6'0" |weight= |hair=Obsidian Black (Dyed Blond) |eye=Murky Gold |bloodtype=AB+ |quirk=Spectral |status=Alive |family= |birthplace= , |occupation=Student |affiliation=Marvel High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= A's |debut= |voice= }} , referred to as by his friends, is a student in Class Avengers at Marvel High School, currently training to be a Pro-Hero within the . Due to the nature of his Quirk, known as Spectral, he has decided to operate under the Hero Name of . Appearance Nekoto stands at the fair height of six feet, making him taller than the average Japanese person. He stands tall with a lean yet toned physique, coupled with a sharp jawline. Born with dark chocolate hair, he messily bleached parts of it, giving him a strange dirty blond appearance. Nekoto will often put his hair up in a man-bun. However, Nekoto's most striking feature are his eyes. Coloured a murky gold, his eyes have been said to constantly be yearning for information, scanning over things as if he could locate information from simply staring. Nekoto's general choice of clothing is simple. A white t-shirt, with the word 'basic' plastered on the chest. On top of that, he wears a dark olive green hoodie, with a maroon coloured inside. For pants, he wears a pair of white denim jeans, held up with a black belt. For shoes, Nekoto wears sports shoes, specifically, volleyball shoes. Personality 's shenanigans.]] History Born in the rural town of in , Neko's parents were immigrants that had emigrated to the town to escape their old lives. Neko...TBA Relationships Battle Prowess Quirk |Mukei}} is an Emitter Type Quirk utilized by Nekoto. This Quirk allows for him to transmit the worst fears of another person into reality in the form of a monster, and use it to emotionally and physically harm others. The creatures created by this Quirk vary heavily and depend on the person it is used on. Nekoto can only create a beast based on the worst fears of another after physical contact. However, after creating a beast, Nekoto can recreate it afterwards. Nekoto can only control two of these beasts at once, and if one is slain, he must wait seven hours before summoning that beast again. The scientific schematics behind this Quirk are rather complex. When Nekoto makes contact with the individual, he is able to use nerve and neurone signals to recreate and then replicate the pattern that resembles mostly that of a great fear. Afterwards, Nekoto is able to ignite and create temporary beasts with the same nerve and neurone signals. As such, the beast is not actually physically tangible, but it can 'harm' another person. This happens as by being near it, something that has a similar nerve and neurone signals at close proximity causes something similar to feedback between two microphones, and messes with the internal body by sending shockwaves to run rampant in the body. Super Moves *'Hyper Fear': Nekoto's first and arguably the most used out of his Super Moves is known as |Chō Kyōfu}}. Instead of letting the beast freely form in a creature of its choice, Nekoto forcefully shapes it into a floating head of a young girl, and has it wrap around his arm to give it a physical form. It will then release a loud sonic screech that can easily shatter glass and cause tremors. The closer a person is to the head, the more mental damage they will undergo. By giving the head a physical form it gains more power, but draws on Nekoto's metabolism to power it. In order to protect himself from the loud scream of the Super Move, Nekoto has a set of headphones that completely negates any sound. *'Truest Fear': Nekoto's second and arguably his most destructive of his Super Moves is known as |Seijitsu Kyōfu}}. Instead of drawing on the fears of others, he draws on his own. He proceeds to forcefully shape it into an obsidian black Chinese dragon. thumb|right|175px The dragon is without a doubt the most physically destructive, but is also self harming. Nekoto rides the dragon, and the massive 'feedback' between him and the dragon is what causes the sheer destruction. Glass simply shatters by being near the dragon, cement cracks, much larger tremors plague the ground. Even being near the feedback can cause severe damage to another person. Equipment Hero Suit: Nekoto's Hero Suit is another amazing piece commissioned by the Architect Hero, Hephaestus, allowing for Nekoto to slam his fists through cement and see the vital statistics of another individual. The ability to slam through cements comes from the suits Hydraulic System, which allows for the suit to be able to cock his fist back by storing steam and releasing it rapidly as Neko's fist flies towards the object. Unlike other Hydraulic Systems, which takes time, this Hydraulic System works rapidly, allowing for Neko's fists to rapidly attack. The vital statistics allow Nekoto to quickly analyze the wellbeing of whomever he looks at. Jack'o'Boom: Hover Board: Quotes *''"We're a unit. Forged together to operate as one. When we're together, no one can defeat us! Excelsior!"'' (Nekoto Toriyaki, on Class Avengers.) Trivia *Regarding Nekoto's personal life... **Nekoto is a closeted . **Nekoto has an obsession with , and always carries a few bottles filled with it in his backpack. **Nekoto likes to sing and is noted to be excellent at it. However, he doesn't sing in public often. **Nekoto has a light Texan accent, due to his upbringing in Texas. **Nekoto's family has owned 14 cats, and they currently own 4. *Regarding Nekoto's academic life... **Nekoto has been told his Hero Costume makes him look like a Villain. Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Males Category:Males Category:Marvel Students Category:Class Avengers Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users